That Lazy bum
by Bluest Soul Spirit
Summary: While working on the Raft. They find a friend snoozing on the job. And by the looks of it this isn't the first time... No couples. Sora/Kairi/Riku friendship. Maybe a pinch of Sora/Kairi. Up to you if you see that. T just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

"Again?!" exclaimed the teen boy with Silver hair.

"Looks that way" giggled the teen girl with short red hair.

The two were referring to their snoozing friend. He was laying on the beach shore,eyes closed, and a goofy grin on his face.  
Looking very peaceful,relaxed and being soothed by Natures own natural music.

Be a shame if someone were to disrupt this peace.

"SORA!"

Aaand there it goes.

"WHOA!" Sora,the once snoozing friend, yelled. "Riku! What happen!?"

The boy,revealed to be Riku, stared down at his friend with an upset look.

"Please Riku,Tell me what happen!" Sora said in panic."Is Kairi Okay?! Did Tidus get hit by that Vollyball again!? I told Wakka to be careful if tha-!"

Riku gave a light smack to Sora behind the head.  
In hopes that would get him to shush for a moment.

"H-Hey!" Sora said holding his head then pouted.

"Now, since I got your attention" he started, calming himself down.

That's when Kairi peeked from behind Riku and jumped in the conversation.

"You were sleeping on the job again, you silly"

"...I was?" Sora replied with a confused tone. " No way..I was only laying down for 2 minutes!"

"It's been an hour, Doofus" Riku said while shaking his head.

"No No! I swear! I was just laying down, and I closed my eyes for ONE minute! Then, I saw Kairi sitting on a tree and Riku in Mom's heels-Oh wait what..."

That's when Kairi bursted out laughing, and Riku in disgusted shock.

"What the Heck!?"

"No! Riku! I could explain! Honest!" he pleaded.

"You're Dead, Sora!" He announced,charging at him with full force.

That's when Sora jumped off and ran as fast as he could around the whole Island for dear life.  
Leaving Kairi to calm herself from laughing so much. Catching her breath she compose herself and smiled.

'What am I going to do with those two...?...Especially Sora..' thought Kairi,as she started to turn light pink on her cheeks at the last part.

Shaking her head of those thoughts, and ran up to catch them both before someone gets hurt.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The two guys where on the other side of the Island.  
On top of what looked like a Windmill tower,Sora was pinned down,Hands above his head,Legs barely able to move an inch,and couldn't escape from Riku's grasp.  
Sora continue to plead Riku to get off of him, and apologize for earlier. Of course, Riku felt this wasn't enough.

"Please, Riku. I'm really sorry for earlier! What could I do to make it up for you..?! I'll do anything!"

Wrong choice of words there buddy boy.

"Anything you say..?" Riku smirked at this.

"Yeah Anything for my buddy Ri-Wait..NO! NO! I didn't mean it like that! I me-!" Cutting off Sora,Riku swiftly held two of his hands in one hand up above him.  
Sora was a bit taken back by this action, and then...The next motion he did.

Riku lifted his index finger up in the air, looking down at him with a huge smirk.

'Oh no...NO' Sora panicked.

Riku bit his glove taking it off real slowly. Eyes not leaving him.

Sora struggled to get out of his grasp.  
"RIKU! NO! HAVE MERCY PLEASE!"

But all his words fell in Death ears, and Riku now had his glove off and chuckled darkly.  
"This is what you get as punishment...and a splash of payback you could say"

"Riku! Come on, man! Please don't do this! We're brothers, right?! We're suppose to look out for each other!"

"Oh Sora...I do look out for you..."

'Somethings not right here...Is he..?' Sora thought, as a slight build up of hope started up.

"But...As a Brother I have to discipline you so..too bad"

' Nevermind , He killed it...'

Riku stuck his index finger in his mouth and pulled it out after a moment to reveal it was covered in his dripping wet spit.  
Such horror on Sora's face as he stared at Riku's index finger. Only to have Riku chuckle at his terrified face.

We all know what went down that day...

Sora screeched a cry, and begged for help to anyone that could hear him.

Riku slowly came closer to Sora's face and his spit covered finger right next to Sora's ear.  
Ghostly tracing his ear lobe.

Build ups of tears formed in Sora's eyes. He kept whaling out pleas as Riku's wet covered index got closer and closer to his ear.

"RIKU!"

Everything froze for those two and silence settled in as they turn to see who that was.

There stood Kairi,Arms crossed and trying to pull of a disappointed look...trying.

"I think that's enough, wouldn't you agree, Riku?"

Riku wanted to object to that, but knew he can't win against her.

"Hmph...fine.." He said getting off of Sora and standing next Kairi.

Kairi held out a hand to Sora with a smile.

Sora took a moment to come to his senses and accepted her hand.  
As he was helped getting on his feet, Kairi dusted him off a bit and smiled.  
"You okay..?"

Sora slowly nodded. "Yeah...I'm fine"

She nodded and turn to Riku.  
"Now, how about this..." turning back to Sora.

"Let's get back to work on the raft a little more...Then we all call it a day. Deal?"

Sounds interesting.

Riku and Sora looked at each other and back at Kairi.

"Deal" they agreed. But Riku stepped up and added.  
"As long as this guy won't fall asleep on us again!"

"You have my word,Riku!" said Sora proudly.

Kairi giggled and shouted "Back to the raft!"

And they all happily made their way back to the other side, working on their Raft together.

* * *

"Well..." Started Kairi. She looked at the work they got done today "At least we got the sail on, right..?"

"Yeah" Agreed Riku. He felt very proud of the finish work they've done.  
Even though it wasn't complete just yet.  
They both turn to their friend Sora to find him on the palm tree.

"You gotta be...Ehhhh" started Riku getting annoyed.

"Give it a rest,Riku" she said patting his shoulders trying to calm him down a little bit.

"I swear...If I ever live to see the day where he's not on the beach sleeping, I'll wake him up my own way, and personally" he said.

"Whatever you say, Riku" She giggled.

Whatever he said indeed.

For all they know...it just might happen.

* * *

**Phew! Another one shot completed! And ,First KH fanfiction to be posted on my page XD  
****Sorry if there's any spelling errors or such.  
****I'm guessing these three are out of their Characters as well, but other than that, I do hope you all enjoyed this story.**

**I would love to know what you all think!**  
**Thank you!**


End file.
